I Kissed a Boy
by ChirpChirp1827
Summary: He wasn't gay and he most certain didn't like the way Niou's lips moved against his.  HaruMaru One-shot


**A/n: the idea came from listening to way to much Katy Perry and K105.3**

**Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis is not mine.**

**I Kissed a Boy**

Marui groaned as he did his stretches – joints popping lightly since he'd been sitting all day.

In front of him Niou shifted his weight onto his other foot and bent to touch his toes, "I like you."

"Where did that come from?" Marui asked – a slight tilt of his head before adding, "I like you too though. You're my best friend after all."

Niou rolled his eyes, "No, you idiot. I like you – like Yukimura does Sanada, or Akaya does that Hiyoshi guy from Hyoutei."

Marui blinked again, "Huh?"

"You're an idiot," Niou grunted as he straightened up. "I like-" was it just him or was Niou a lot closer now, "you." Suddenly soft lips crashed against Marui's. The bubblegum chewer found himself feeling a mix of emotions, confusion, lust, lov – wait no! He_ wasn't_ gay and he most certain _didn't_ like the way Niou's lips felt against his.

When they pulled apart to breath – aquamarine and purple eyes met. Frightened by the emotions stirring in his stomach as he looked at his best friend, Marui stammered, "I-I've got to go." Ignoring his teammates calls – Marui ran from practice.

(-)

"Where's Marui going?" question Sanada as the regulars gathered around Niou.

"Is he coming back?" Yanagi asked.

Jackal rubbed his head, "Should I go after him?"

"Does this mean I can skip to see Hiyoshi?" Akaya mused, "because he's been too busy at the dojo for us to meet."

Yagyuu shook his head and gently led Akaya back to the courts, "Let just go finish our laps, okay Akaya?" Although confused, the dark haired boy followed obediently.

Once the pair was running and the others had returned to training Yukimura rocked back on his heels, "So what happened, Niou-kun?"

"I kissed him," Niou answered – his hands behind his head as he looked at the area were Marui had run off to. The only reply was an understanding hum. "I thought he liked it…"

Yukimura patted Niou's shoulder as he turned to join Sanada in first year training, "Just give him time to process it. Up until today he's been straight."

"Right…process it," Niou replied slowly. "That'll do the trick." Even as he started his drills, Niou felt unsure of himself for the first time in his life.

(-)

Marui's legs felt like jelly when he finally came to a stop. He bent over and took a few deep breaths, he hadn't ran this much since the time Ni- He stopped his train of thought. He didn't want to think about the trickster – it was too confusing.

Taking another breath, Marui straightened and took in his surroundings. Upon seeing where he was, the pinknette blinked several times – he'd ran all the way to the bus station? Pink eyes slide over to the schedule and then to his watch. If he caught the next bus, he'd be able to catch Jirou before Hyoutei's practice ended. Marui checked his pockets for money before walking to the ticket counter – Jirou would know what to do about this situation.

(-)

Jirou sat on the bench helping Shishido bandage his hands – there'd been an accident but if the brunette rested there shouldn't be a problem – as the others helped the first years put things up since it'd been a relatively good day.

"Jirou!" a familiar voice called.

Jirou pulled Shishido's bandage as he whipped his head around, "Bunta-san! What are you doing here?"

"Ow!" groaned Shishido – yanking his hand from Jirou's grasp. "Cut off my circulation why don't you?"

He gave an apologetic smile, "Sorry, Ryou."

"Whatever," Shishido grunted as he stood up. "I'm going to help Choutarou."

"Be careful!" Jirou called after him before turning to his idol – who had reached him by now. "So why are you here Bunta-san?"

The blonde watched a pink blush creep onto Marui's features. "Ah well…" Marui gripped his arms tightly, "Ni-Niou kissed m-me and…"

Understanding, Jirou cleared a spot for Marui on the bench and patted it. When the volley specialist was sitting, Jirou asked, "So what are you confused about, tadpole?"

Marui looked at him strangely but explained anyways, "I'm not gay. But kissing Niou felt…really good and I love being with him. He makes me laugh so hard I cry and…"

Jirou tilted his head, "What's so confusing about that?"

"E-eh?"

"It's obvious you love him," Jirou explained. "What's go confusing about that?"

"H-huh? B-But, I'm not gay, Jirou!" Marui denied. "I can't l-love him when I'm not gay!"

Jirou clacked his tongue, "You don't have to be gay to like him. You just do!"

"B-But-"

"No buts! Bunta-kun what are you so afraid of?"

(-)

Niou was laying on his bed – headphones plugged in and stereo-blasting – when he felt his phone vibrate at his side. Pushing his headphones down to his neck, he answered without looking at the caller ID, "Y'ello?"

"Niou?" Marui's familiar voice flooded his ears, "Could you come to Hyoutei?"

"Hyoutei?" Niou replied as he sat up. "Why are you there?"

"I needed to talk to someone," Marui answered. "I don't have money to get back though – I didn't think of that when I came here."

Niou sighed – that was so like Marui. "I'll be there in thirty."

"Thank you."

"Anytime – I'm here for you. Always."

(-)

Marui was exhausted as he stepped onto the bus – thinking about your feelings for your best friend with your other best friend turned out to be a tiring task.

The bus drive gestured to the payment box. "I got it," a smooth voice state and Marui felt his heart begin to beat quickly. "Come on, Marui."

"Thanks Niou," the redhead replied without looking at him as Niou led him to their seats. "I appreciate it."

Marui heard the sound of hair brushing against fabric as Niou shook his head, "No – like I said it's no problem."

When they were seated they fell quiet. After what seemed like forever, Marui lifted his head from the ground and looked at Niou. Upon seeing the other teen, Jirou's words flooded his head and his heart began to beat quickly again. "Niou, I…I uh…"

"Mm?" hummed Niou looking over at Marui. "What is it?"

"I…" words and memories spinned around Marui's head. "I like you too."


End file.
